


Into the West - Memoirs of a Very Old and Distinguished Dwarf

by redheadandslytherin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Tolkien Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadandslytherin/pseuds/redheadandslytherin
Summary: Legolas and Gimli sail to the West. They meet someone there.Written for the 2018 Tolkien Secret Santa.





	Into the West - Memoirs of a Very Old and Distinguished Dwarf

Building a boat really wasn’t that difficult if you were a centuries-old elf, especially if you spent decades in fishing towns. Building a boat that would withstand the journey across the sea – now that was a different story. Not that Legolas would have ever let that stop him.

He spent weeks fussing about small details even after that boat itself was done, muttering about how it would be a shame to arrive on a _shoddy barge, Gimli, don’t you know that the Telerin live right by the harbour? Have you not heard of their beautiful ships?_

Now if you ask me, we were gravely underprepared for the journey. If you ask him, he will say that he packed lembas! Which is true of course, but have you ever spent a month on sea with only that bland elf-bread as food? Good thing I packed a fishing rod, otherwise I might have gone off the rocker. (He says that happened decades ago, but don’t listen to him.) Oh yes, I also hid some good old Dwarven ale in my bags. Because who knows what plants they have in the Undying Lands? I was prepared for the possibility that those bottles would be the last proper ale I would taste.

That is, if they ever let us step foot on their shores and not sink our ship for having a dwarf on it. I have to admit, I was awfully worried about that part, no matter what Legolas said about being a member of the Fellowship and favours the Lady Galadriel, may she forever shine bright as the sun. I was worried, and rightfully so, I still say. Maybe all the fussing about the ship was Legolas’ way of dealing with nerves.

I did long to see the hobbits! We did pass through the Shire on our way to the Grey Havens, and the family of Sam Gamgee told us that he too, sailed a while ago. Legolas explained that with the powers that reside in the West, they would be still alive there, no matter that time that passed since we last met.

Aragorn, King of Gondor was dead, his wife disappeared from the kingdom. We missed them terribly, for we spent so many years together in both war and peace. Their son ruled the Gondor after them; a strong, clever lad with an uncanny talent of diplomacy.

The Lord Elrond, and the Lady Galadriel have long sailed, along with Gandalf, Frodo and the old Bilbo. Samwise Gamgee has sailed. Merry and Pippin both passed sometime after that and were laid to rest next to Aragorn. We were the only two remaining members of the Fellowship. Our time had come, and Legolas had wanted to see the Undying Lands, so we set sail.

We sailed for a month. We sang and played with the cards the family of Sam Gamgee gave us as a parting gift. But as the time passed, I grew tired of the grey skies and the sound of the sea. We argued about not planning the journey well enough, and I grumbled about Legolas singing the same songs all the time.

And then, finally, we saw the shores. Well, Legolas saw the shores. I was well over two hundred and fifty winters old. My eyesight was not as it used to be.

When we reached the shores at sundown, there was a crowd. And there, right up front, was the Lady Galadriel, smiling at us, waving us closer. She was accompanied by the Lords Celeborn and Elrond, Gandalf, and the two hobbits.

Seeing them made me feel like I was a hundred again. I clambered out of the ship and hurried to them, bowing to the Lady and the Lords before getting engulfed in the bear hug of the hobbits. I heard laughter as Legolas followed me and was prompty yanked down to join the hugging and, I will admit, the crying.

But soon enough, we realised that the elves standing around us, the ones we did not know, where murmuring about having a dwarf in their lands. But the Lady Galadriel took us by the hand and led us through the crowd, away from the shores and into the city, up the wide, cobbled streets to a rather large house, with a smoking chimney and the sound of hammers hitting heated steel ringing out from the back. I could feel the air vibrate with power, and suddenly, I knew whose house I was led to. I fell to my knees even before the door opened and a large, bearded figure stepped out.

_„Mahal, Mahal!”_ I cried, and he knelt down next to me and held me in his arms.

_„My Child, my sweet child. How long it has been since I saw one of you! What winds bring you here?”_ he asked, but I was overwhelmed by his presence and couldn’t speak. Behind me, Legolas stood in awe, and the whispers of those who followed us ceased. _„My sweet child, but your body grows weary. Let me help, so you can come work with me in this house whenever you please.”_

And as soon as he spoke those words, the everlasting, bone-deep pain of old age left me, my vision cleared and I saw my beard and my hair return to their old colour. I was still the old dwarf, but my Maker has granted me youth again.

We were taken into the house and given hot, spiced wine to drink and soft, white bread and meats to eat. The Maker sat with us and smiled, and at last I found my voice.

„Dear Maker, how is it that I am allowed to be on these shores?” I asked. Mahal’s smile grew wider.

„You were granted passage not only for your part in the war for Middle Earth, but for the plea of the Lady Galadriel, child. I was overjoyed to hear you might come to join us. You and your friend are welcome here; a house was prepared for you nearby.” He added a few words meant just for me, in Khuzdul, that I shall not repeat, but will forever cherish in my heart.

Ever since that day, we have resided in the house my Maker granted to us, frequently visiting our friends, wandering the land, or indeed, working in the great forge of Mahal along with his many Maiar, who are all humbled to have one of their Master’s creation working alongside them.


End file.
